100 Prompt Challenge KyoTama
by Homicidal Potatoes
Summary: The original 100 Prompt Challenge centered around the love relationship between Tamaki and Kyoya
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**So I have a horrible tendency of not finishing things or doing something for a long time at a constant rate then stopping for a while then starting back up again, if this happens and you like this, I'm sorry, if you message me or something I will probly get back to it sooner, but no real promises.**

**This is my attempt to complete a 100 prompts challenge with Ouran High School Host Club with a main focus on TamakiXKyoya because I find it adorable, and if you don't, sorry, that's just how things are, so suck it up. If you have any ideas for any type of story you want to happen message me or put it in a review and I will see what I can do. Out of the 100 prompts I get 5 writers choice prompts so if you have an idea for any of them tell me because I am uncreative like that. Also if you want me to continue on some prompt again, message me or put it in a review and I will try my darndest!**

**Oh, one last thing, I will be going in order of the prompts and I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

_**001 Beginnings**_

The Host Club had interesting beginnings for Kyoya Ootori to say the least. After having to deal with Tamaki wanting to explore Japan as thoroughly as possible in the shortest amount of time needed Kyoya felt like he could organize anything. That is until the magnificent idea of the Host Club came about.

First he had to get the club passed by the school board, which was a hard task even with Tamaki's father being the head of the school. It seems the school board doesn't like it when school sanctioned clubs focused around something as arcane as entertaining women with charms, but the Ootori got it done somehow.

Then was the recruiting of the members. Tamaki took care of most of that but Kyoya still had to make a database of the hosts to find a way to best market their looks and personalities and find an easy way to present this information to Tamaki so the blond could come up with all of their titles. After the titles were given the Ootori still had to market it to the female students somehow.

He decided to spread the news of this new club by word of mouth. Posters would be to gaudy for this kind of club and the prestigious Ouran Academy would not be a place to put up posters for any sort of club. Tamaki once again took the public aspect of the entire situation, making all the girls swoon in class and then informing them of the club that would be active the next school year.

Lastly was the budgeting for all of Tamaki's stupid ideas. The normal budget was simple enough, he would use his black ledger and laptop for all of the normal aspects, but after having to deal with Tamaki's sudden want to do something as soon as humanly possible, Kyoya knew he would need to put money aside to pay for all of those ideas.

Yes, beginnings were sometimes not as fun as they should be for all parties, but as things get started Kyoya found that this was something Tamaki needed, some people to be bound to him that he could make his family, and in time Kyoya realized it was something all the Host Club members needed, especial himself. Kyoya realized that this gave him the family he secretly wanted from his biological one. He also found himself falling in love with the stupid blond, something he thought he would never be able to do after knowing that his father would most likely marry him off to some girl to gain benefits for a business he would never have any control over.

Little did Kyoya know that the beginning of the Host Club was also the beginning of his feelings starting to show to the rest of the world.

**I don't know how good of a story is going to come of this so I'm going to try my best and take criticism as well as I can and try to put one up once a week, hopefully more depending on what I have to do. Ta Ta!**


	2. Chapter 2

**002 Middles**

* * *

><p>The Ootori was supposed to be in the middle of his work while Tamaki attempted to do his work for class, but the Ootori was constantly being asked to how to do problems and what exactly he was supposed to do or be answering or what chapters' things are in and such. Kyoya was failing at actually finishing his work for his father because of the hyperactive boy and he wasn't angry about this.<p>

Tamaki was asking him for help and spending time with him, not _her_. Haruhi was getting in the middle of the Host Club and causing problems for the Ootori third son. She was on the receiving end of all of Tamaki's attempts at an intimate relationship, even if the dolt didn't realize it. Kyoya hated that Haruhi could capture Tamaki's attention and hold it even after she had left the school.

After club hours Tamaki and Kyoya usually stayed after, planning things that would (hopefully) be the theme for the next day and Tamaki's mind often wondered to her. He would admit it to Kyoya, who in turn just ask him to keep focused. Kyoya, though he wouldn't act on it, felt jealous and wanted to get Haruhi thrown out of the school and have her family forced to move to another country for the emotions she caused in Tamaki that Kyoya thought he couldn't.

She was in the middle of the narrow hallway that Kyoya desperately wanted to throw her out of and she didn't even notice.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Okay, so that wasn't one sided at all, I don't understand what you're talking about! (insert massive sarcasm quotes) I don't want all of these to be completely one sided, but they may end up that way. I will switch the focus from Kyoya to Tamaki whenever I feel like it needs to be but will probably mostly center around Kyoya with Tamaki getting a prompt here and there just because I like writing for Kyoya more, so deal with it. <strong>


End file.
